


Finding Time

by malcolmreeds



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Harry Potter Next Generation, Next-Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-23
Updated: 2014-08-23
Packaged: 2018-02-14 10:42:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2188722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malcolmreeds/pseuds/malcolmreeds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'Professor Longbottom was Scorpius Malfoy's favourite teacher from the moment he stepped into Herbology class'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Finding Time

Professor Longbottom was Scorpius Malfoy’s favourite teacher from the moment he stepped into Herbology class. Straight away Professor Longbottom was very animated when talking about the best fertilizers to use when planting Venomous Tentacula, but warning the children that even though the plants were only small the bite could send you into the hospital wing. Scorpius enjoyed the hands-on lessons, and wasn’t afraid to admit that he didn’t even mind the written lessons. Professor Longbottom always found ways to make the lessons more enjoyable and to give the children a laugh. He once told them a story about when he was in his second year at Hogwarts a group of Cornish pixies went riot in Defence Against the Dark Arts and lifted him up to the ceiling. Scorpius laughed so hard he could feel tears pricking at the corners of his eyes and almost lost control of the Mimbulus Mimbletonia he was re-potting.

Scorpius enjoyed Herbology so much so that he would consider it to be his favourite class. He would often stay behind afterwards if he had a free period to help Professor Longbottom clear up after class or water the seedling Snargaluff plants. Professor Longbottom knew that Scorpius had a keen interest in Herbology and would often give him Herbology books to read at his leisure, Scorpius’ favourite one being ‘Magical Water Plats of the Mediterranean’. Professor Longbottom told Scorpius how he had read that book in his fourth year at Hogwarts when a man nicknamed ‘Mad-Eye’ Moody had given it to him. He then went into great detail about how Moody was not who he seemed and was actually a death-eater in disguise! Scorpius remembered his father mentioning this, but hadn’t heard it being told with such great detail and enthusiasm as Professor Longbottom recanted. He knew that his father and Professor Longbottom had been in the same year as Hogwarts, but his father never spoke of him. Scorpius just assumed this was because they were in rival houses. Perhaps they didn’t see eye to eye. His father never really spoke of his years at Hogwarts, and Scorpius never asked why.

Professor Longbottom was one of those teachers who could have a laugh with the class, but still keep them under control. The students would always come out of his lessons having had a fun time, but had always learned something in the process. He was also a very kind and down-to-earth person who seemed to understand each and every one of his students. Scorpius had firsthand experience of how nice Professor Longbottom could be after he stayed behind to feed the Screechsnaps. It was only his first week of school, but Scorpius already had a keen interest in Herbology. However, he had been feeling nervous all morning as he had his first flying lesson next and wasn’t looking forward to it. Yes, his father had a broomstick and encouraged Scorpius to practice his flying like he had before he attended school, but Scorpius had never been very fond of heights and therefore the broom always stayed in his cupboard, never to be touched.

‘Something up Scorpius?’ asked Professor Longbottom after he caught a glimpse of Scorpius’ worry-stricken face as he turned to feed a screeching Screechsnap.

Scorpius turned to Professor Longbottom, had he been any other teacher he probably wouldn’t have told him and sucked it up, but Professor Longbottom always seemed so understanding. He barely knew Professor Longbottom but already felt like he could be trusted. 

‘Well, you see,’ Scorpius began ‘I’ve got flying class next sir, and I’m afraid I’ve never flown before.’

‘Ah, I remember my first flying lesson. I kicked off from the ground too hard and ended up going straight up into the air! I didn’t know how to stop, the next thing I know I’m lying on the ground with a broken wrist.’

This story had the reverse effect of cheering Scorpius up, instead he looked even more worried than he did before. In a second attempt to calm Scorpius’ nerves, Professor Longbottom showed him his Dumbledore’s Army Coin which he carried with him. Scorpius was impressed, he had heard stories about the D.A from other classmates and it almost completely took his mind off flying class.

 

When Scorpius went back to Malfoy Manor at the beginning of the winter holidays with armfuls of Herbology books, he told his father about Professor Longbottom and how he considered him to be his favourite teacher. His father had smiled fondly and spoke incredibly highly of Neville Longbottom and his amazing achievements in the battle of Hogwarts. Scorpius was even more awe-struck about Professor Longbottom, and couldn’t wait to get back to Hogwarts to tell his classmates stories of their teacher in the battle. It’s not every day you find out your favourite teacher chopped off the head of an evil snake, with a sword!

**Author's Note:**

> This is a rewrite of a short story I wrote in 2011, my first Harry Potter fanfiction infact. I hope this version is an improvement!


End file.
